


Make You Mine

by my_mad_fatuation



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation





	Make You Mine

Finn had just got back from visiting his Nan when his dad handed him a letter. “What’s this?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, it came in the post today,” his dad replied.  
Finn stared at the envelope curiously. “It’s pink.”  
He took the letter up to his room to read it in private—he figured anything that came in a pink envelope probably wasn’t something he wanted to read in front of his dad.  
“Dear Finn,” it read. “You are so fit and lovely. I want to make you mine. Love from, X”  
One name immediately came to mind. _Rae_.  
He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was just that she was on his mind a lot. But, she seemed to have warmed to him since he punched Big G in the gob. It was possible she had written the letter. In fact, it made more sense than anyone he could think of.  
Perhaps he ought to write her a letter in return.  
He went roaming the house in search of pen and paper, and had to ask his dad for an envelope and stamp.  
“Dear Rae,” he wrote. “You are lovely inside and out. I would be lucky to be yours. Love from, xx”  
He decided to keep it anonymous on the off chance it wasn’t her who sent the letter, but if it was her then it would be clear this letter was from him. And then, maybe, who knows…?  
He dropped the letter off on his way to go play football in the park.  
He wasn’t expecting to run into Rae there. Especially not while he had his shirt off—they were playing shirts and skins. But he spotted her over by the bridge, just as she was turning to leave, so he called after her.  
“Wha—What’re you doin’ here?” he asked as he approached.  
“Just came for a walk,” she said. “Keepin’ it real. Keepin’ it busy. Real busy.”  
He became painfully aware that he was topless in front of her and shifted uncomfortably.  
“So, how was Knebworth, then?” she asked.  
“Crap,” he answered.  
“Liar.”  
“I were gutted you couldn’t come.”  
He decided he wanted to apologize to her for the way he had acted when they first met, so that she would know he meant it when she got his letter, but she started saying something before he could, so he interrupted her. He told her he was sorry for being a dick and that he’d got her wrong.  
“I didn’t know you were sound,” he said with a laugh. One of the lads was calling him, though. “Anyway, look, I’d better go.”  
He smiled at her and went in for a hug. Ah, lovely Rae, so soft and warm. He could get used to this. (And maybe he would get to, some day soon…)  
***  
Finn was waiting for the rest of the gang to show up at the pub the next day when he realized that the letter from Rae (or whoever) was still in his pocket. He pulled it out to look at it again just as Chloe showed up.  
“What’s this?” she asked, snatching it from his hands.  
“Give it back,” he said.  
“Judging by the handwriting on the envelope, I’m guessing it’s a letter from a girl, am I right?” she said as she held it beyond his reach. She proceeded to open it and read the letter. “Ooh, Finn, a secret love letter!”  
“Alright, that’s enough.” He took it back from her.  
“Any idea who it’s from?”  
“No.”  
“Anyone you hope it’s from?” she added with a smile.  
“No.” He got up and excused himself to the toilet.  
When he got back he saw Rae at the bar talking to Chloe, and headed over to say hi to Rae just as Chloe walked away. He went in for a hug again, but this time she pushed him away and said that she had to talk to Archie, leaving Finn utterly confused.  
“Where are you goin’?” Chop asked as Finn breezed past.  
“Just going to call me mum about, you know…” he said.  
“Alright, mate.”  
He called about his Nan, but her condition was the same as it had been for the past few days—not good.  
When he returned to the gang, Chop started talking about having some sort of party at Rae’s house; a sexy party. Finn made fun of the idea, but really the thought of spending the night at Rae’s house was intriguing to him. But Rae was adamant that it was not going to happen.  
Chloe nudged him in the arm. “Finn, why don’t you show everyone your love letter?” she said.  
He frowned at her, but everyone urged him to share. He pulled out the letter and Izzy took it and read it to everyone. Finn couldn’t help but watch Rae’s reaction.  
“Who would even send a love letter?” she said. “That is so stupid.”  
His stomach sank. If she really thought love letters were stupid, then that meant the letter wasn’t from her, and also that she would not appreciate the letter he’d sent her.  
Oh dear. He’d made a huge tiny mistake.  
***  
Finn wasn’t sure how to get out of this one, but when Chop told him Rae had agreed to host a party, he figured maybe that would be his chance. He could try and find the letter while he was at her house and get rid of it, maybe before she even got a chance to read it.  
He tried to act as normal as possible when he got there.  
“Alright, Rae,” he said, opening his arms to greet her. “Give us a hug.”  
But she pushed him away again and said something about a no-hugging policy. He wondered if maybe she had read his letter and realized it was from him, and that’s why she was freezing him out.  
She couldn’t prove it was from him, though, so as long as he kept his cool she might not know it was from him at all.  
She told everyone that she had to pop out for a bit, but before she left he wanted her input on what sort of tunes to play. He made a joke about her “superior knowledge of music” to try and play it cool and she just completely brushed him off.  
It was okay, though, because as soon as she left he was able to start searching for the letter he had sent. He wound up finding a large stack of mail addressed to Rae on the radiator, and none of it was open. So there was good chance she hadn’t read the letter yet. He flipped through the stack but it wasn’t there.  
He thought about going to look through her bedroom when there was a noise at the front door.  
“Is that the mail?” said Chloe.  
“I’ll get it!” Finn said quickly, springing forward towards the door. He picked up the mail from the floor and added, “Wouldn’t want people to trample it when they come in, yeah?”  
He went to set it all down on the table in the kitchen, but stopped when he spotted his letter sticking out. He made sure no one was looking and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket before setting down the rest. Phew.  
***  
Finn waited patiently for Rae to return—he still wanted to hang out with her at this party, especially now that he knew she hadn’t read his letter. He got excited every time someone came through the door.  
And then he showed up—her ex-boyfriend, Danny. He regaled them with stories of their trysts together, sometimes with more detail than was strictly necessary. At first, Finn couldn’t understand what Rae ever saw in a guy like this, but the longer he stayed, the clearer it became.  
Danny was funny—Finn’s jokes always seemed to fall a bit flat around Rae—and he was outgoing and he didn’t seem to care what anyone thought of him. He wore two bloody hats, for crying out loud. He wasn’t afraid to be himself, like Rae. It’s no wonder she couldn’t like someone as closed off as Finn.  
Rae finally arrived while Danny was in the middle of talking about their trip to Staffordshire, and Finn had had just about enough. He went to the kitchen to get himself a drink, and some girl started talking to him—he didn’t even know her name, but he politely made conversation.  
He checked his watch and realized he was supposed to call about his Nan twenty minutes ago. He asked Rae if he could use the phone, and she told him to use the one in her mum’s bedroom. Chloe offered to show him where it was.  
“If you don’t mind, Chlo, I’d like some privacy for this,” he said when Chloe sat down on the bed next to him.  
“Oh, sure, yeah, of course,” she said as she stood back up.  
He made the call once she’d left the room, but the news was not good. They weren’t sure his Nan was going to make it through the night. He promised to check back in an hour.  
He went back downstairs to get another beer. “Have you seen Rae?” he asked some random guy nearby.  
“Who?”  
“The girl whose house this is.”  
“Oh. Big girl? Yeah, I saw her go upstairs a few minutes ago.”  
Finn resisted the urge to smack him in the face for the “big girl” comment, and instead went looking for her upstairs. He found her in her room with a bunch of people, and Chop was explaining the rules to Spin the Bottle.  
There was an empty space next to Rae so Finn grabbed it. “You know, he only organizes things like this so he can off with someone, don’t ya?” he said as he cracked open his can of beer.  
She pretended that she couldn’t hear him, but he knew she was just ignoring him. He asked her about Danny but she just said that he wasn’t from around here. Then, out of nowhere, she asked Finn to go get her a drink.  
“Get your own drink,” he said. If she was going to be a dick to him then he could be a dick to her.  
The spinning bottle landed on him and he had to kiss that girl he’d been chatting to. She winked at him afterwards, which made him very uncomfortable.  
Then the bottle landed on Rae, and whoever was next would have to go into the cupboard with her. Finn hoped it wouldn’t be him. If she wasn’t going to let him hug her there was no way she was going to let him kiss her, let alone feel her up in the cupboard. (Wouldn’t that be nice though?)  
Bollocks. It landed on him again.  
They got into the cupboard and he decided he was just going to confront her. He asked her why she was being rude to him, if he had done something to annoy her.  
“Either we’re friends or we’re not friends,” he said.  
“Maybe I don’t want to be your friend,” she said.  
“You what?”  
“Maybe I don’t want to be your friend.”  
He felt crushed. “Why not?”  
She didn’t answer, and then Chop came barging in. Finn couldn’t go back in that room with everyone, so he just went and hid in Rae’s mum’s room. Once he finished his beer he decided to call his mum back to check in.  
She gave him the bad news. He couldn’t even properly hang up the phone before the tears started coming. That’s when Rae found him.  
He thought she was just going to leave him alone, so she wouldn’t have to deal with it, but instead she came in and hugged him. He hugged her back so hard, like his life depended on it.  
The two of them talked for a while, before gathering a couple of duvets and settling themselves on the floor to sleep.  
“I like talking to you,” he told her. “And I don’t like talking to anybody.”  
She smiled and looked away.  
“So, are we alright?” he said.  
“Yeah, we’re alright,” she said.  
***  
Finn and the others helped Rae clean up in the morning before heading out.  
“Alright, I’ll give you a ring this week,” he said to her as he was leaving.  
“Alright, cool,” she said with a shrug.  
He went in for a hug again but then decided to just give her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Finn,” she said when he reached the door. He turned to look at her. “You dropped something.” She bent down to pick up a folded envelope from the floor that must have fallen out of Finn’s jacket.  
“Oh, that’s just—“ he said, extending his arm to grab it.  
She frowned when she looked at it. “It’s addressed to me.”  
“Well, yeah, but—“  
“Why do you have my mail?”  
“It’s not—I mean, I just—“  
“Were you going to read my private mail?”  
“No! I wouldn’t! I was just—“ He hung his head. “It’s a letter from me, but then I realized it was stupid and I was just going to take it back so you didn’t have to read it.”  
“Why would you write me a letter?” she asked.  
“It’s stupid, just give it here and we can forget this whole thing—“  
She held it away from him. “I want to read it, now.”  
“No, really, you don’t need to do that.” He tried to snatch it from her but she turned her back to him to hold him off. He reached his arms around her so he was practically hugging her from behind and she held her arms out to keep the letter away from him as she opened it, laughing.  
She fell silent and dropped her arms. “Is this some sort of joke?” she said after a minute.  
Finn wasn’t sure how to respond in a way that wouldn’t completely freak her out or make her mad. After a few moments of stammering, he decided on the truth. “It’s not a joke,” he said, defeated. “I thought—I thought you were the one who wrote me that letter, so I wrote one back, because I thought…I dunno, maybe…”  
Rae looked like he’d just told her the Earth was flat or something. “You’re serious?”  
“Look, I realize it was stupid of me to think you’d have sent the letter, and I shouldn’t have sent this one, so can we just forget—“  
“Is it true, though? What you wrote?”  
He scrunched his face as though he was afraid he was going to get slapped, but nodded. She didn’t slap him, however; she hugged him.  
“That’s really sweet, Finn,” she said with her arms around him.  
“It is? I thought you said love letters were stupid.”  
“They are, when you get one from some random girl who’s not me.”  
“I wanted it to be from you.”  
“Do you have any idea who did send it, though?”  
He shrugged. “No clue.”  
“Don’t you want to find out?”  
“Nope.”  
She smiled a little. “So, what now, then?”  
“I don’t know…” He looked down at his feet then back up at her. “What do you think?”  
“Well, I think,” she began, tapping the letter to her chin, “that you’re mine now…?” She laughed to indicate she was joking.  
“Fine by me.” He smiled and reached for her hand. It was definitely fine by him.


End file.
